


Examination

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gives Sam an exam, Enemas, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm, Pretty much any medical thing I could put in, Speculum, Stethoscope, Suppository, i know nothing about medical stuff, sick!Sam, so don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sick, so Cas decided to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Sastiel feels after last night's episode, so I decided to write a Sastiel Medical Kink fic because I have a strong medical kink (cause I'm weird) and because I believe there isn't enough Sastiel on this site. So here. Don't judge me cause II don't know anything about medicine or medical stuff.

Dean and Sam had been tossed around pretty badly by the time they had gotten back to the hotel.

Sam sat down, groaning, grabbing the bottle of whatever the fuck they had and poured some on his open, bleeding wound, sterilizing the area.

“Fuck!” He muttered, grimacing at the pain that shot through his arm. He was going to have stitch it up.

That was when the fluttering sound of wings was heard through the hotel room and Cas stood in the middle of the room, staring at the Winchesters and their injuries.

“Hey Cas.” Dean grunted, taking the bottle and pouring it on his bleeding side. “Fucking Shapeshifters.” He muttered.

Cas walked over without saying anything and reached out to the two Winchesters, lightly pressing his fingers against them and healing the brothers.

“Thanks.” Sam said, surprised. He flexed his arm, the wound and pain gone.

“Yeah.” Dean said. “Thanks Cas.”

“It is not an issue.” He said. “Have you hunted down all of the Shapeshifters?”

“No. Two managed to escape.” Dean said. “But I think they’re going to be pissed enough to come back and look around for us.”

Cas disappeared, leaving the Winchesters confused.

Sam looked over at Dean, and Dean shrugged.

 

Cas didn’t come back until they were starting to get cleaned up from the hunt.

“The last two Shapeshifters are dead.” Cas informed Sam and Dean.

“You went out and killed them?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Cas nodded.

“Thanks.” Sam said gratefully. “You just checked off a big annoyance off our list.” He walked past Cas, heading to the bathroom when Cas frowned.

“Cas?” Dean asked. “What’s wrong?”

Cas didn’t answer, only turned to face the younger Winchester, who had stopped walking and was looking at Cas, slightly uncomfortably.

Cas didn’t say anything as he moved quickly and reached up to feel Sam’s forehead. His eyes narrowed and Sam shrunk back slightly.

“Cas?” Dean asked more firmly, wondering what the fuck was going on.

“Sam feels warm.” Cas said, turning to face the older Winchester brother, who was now lounging on one of the beds. He turned back to Sam. “Are you sick?”

“I’m fine.” Sam shrugged. “Really. Don’t worry about me. I just overexerted myself from the hunt with the Shapeshifters.” He disappeared into the bathroom and Dean rolled his eyes.

“He’s probably sick and doesn’t want to admit it.” Dean said. “Once tomorrow rolls around, it’ll be more obvious what’s up with Sammy. I’ll deal with it Cas.” Dean sighed.

“No. I will.” Cas said. Dean looked over at him, surprised. “It will be alright Dean.” Cas said, before leaving.

Dean shrugged and flipped on the TV, channel surfing. He didn’t say anything when Sam walked out of the bathroom and immediately went to bed.

 

When Sam woke up the next day, he was feeling even worse than when he went to bed last night.

He rolled over to see Dean already awake and eating breakfast.

Cas was also waiting by Dean, eyes on Sam.

_Great._

“Hi.” Sam said, trying to feign innocence. Maybe he would be able to get out of this without anything happening.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean said, taking a bite of his food. The smell of whatever Dean was eating was completely repulsive to Sam. “Got you some food too.” He shook a greasy brown paper bag, and Sam did his best not to make a face. “C’mon Sammy. Aren’t you hungry?” Dean asked. The fucker knew what he was doing. Sam could see the smirk on his face.

“Fuck off.” Sam said, getting up. Cas was on him immediately, pushing him back on the bed and planting his hand on Sam’s forehead. He frowned and looked down at Sam’s eyes, which had pulled the puppy dog look card. Something that may work on Dean, but wasn’t going to work on Cas.

“You are warmer than last night, Sam.” Cas said. “I do not believe that you ‘overexerted yourself’ with the Shapeshifters.”

“Cas, I’m fine.” Sam tried to argue. He looked over to Dean, who was getting up, throwing away his trash. He grabbed the brown bag of greasy disgustingness and began to walk out of the door.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Dean said. “You got yourself into this hole. Later.” Dean didn’t have to deal with a bitchy, whiny Sam, so he didn’t mind leaving Sam alone with Cas.

 

Sam watched his brother leave, and sighed before turning back to look at Cas.

“Cas...” Sam began.

“Sam. Don’t try to bargain with me.” Cas said firmly.

“Can’t you just heal me of the sickness like you healed me and Dean last night?” Sam asked.

“No.” Cas shook his head. “The germs and sickness that is making you like this is everywhere _inside_ you.” Well _that_ sounds gross and terrifying. “That is something I cannot fix, unlike a broken bone or a cut on your arm.”

Sam groaned and ran a hand down his face. “So what are you going to do?” He asked, honestly not wanting to know.

“I’m going to do everything I can to help you get better.” Cas said. “First I’m going to take your temperature. Then I’m going to give you a full examination from top to bottom, so I can assess not else is wrong.”

“What?” Sam whined. “Cas, I’m going to be OK. Just leave me be.” He said.

“No, Sam. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be right back.” With that he disappeared.

Sam groaned, honestly debating whether he should just leave. He had a tiny crush on the angel and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle having the guy’s hand all over him, especially when he would be examining him. Fuck. Maybe he shouldn’t have watched Dr. Sexy with Dean that one time. Fuck.

Cas came back before he could decide. Sam looked over at the angel and watched him dump an armful of things on Dean’s bed. Cas pulled over a chair and took off his coat, folding it and placing it neatly on the chair. He did the same with his suit vest, and Sam did everything he could to keep his breathing calm. He undid the cuffs to his shirt and rolled the arms up. _Oh, fuck._

Cas went to the bed and grabbed the thermometer and turned to Sam.

“Cas.” Sam sighed, throwing a bitchface, but he opened his mouth.

“I apologize Sam, but this thermometer doesn’t go in your mouth.”

“Where else would it…?” Sam’s eyes grew as he realized where Cas intended to put it. “No. No-fucking-way. It’s not going in my ass.”

“Sam.” Cas said in a warning voice, while he grabbed the lube, applying it to the tip of the thermometer.

“ _No._ ” There was no way Cas was putting anything in his ass.

“I don’t believe you have a say in the matter.” Cas said, while he moved with lightning speed. He flipped Sam on his stomach, grabbing his hands and pinning then to the small of his back. “Dean told me that you like to cheat the thermometer when he gives it to you during times you’re sick. So to get the most accurate reading, I will be using this rectal thermometer.”

“Cas, seriously. No.” Sam said squirming around, trying to buck Cas’ hands off.

“Sam, stop acting like a five year old. You are being immature.” Cas said, patiently waiting for Sam to stop fighting. Sam groaned and dropped his head onto the pillow. Cas let go off Sam’s hands and when he saw Sam wasn’t going to fight him, he smiled. “Remove your pants and underwear.” Cas said.

Sam grumbled under his breath how ridiculous this was, but did as Cas requested, and pushed his pants and boxers down, pass his ass. Cas reached forward and pulled one of the cheeks, revealing the puckered hole. He brought forward the thermometer and inserted it, watching the thin rod sink into the hole.

 

Cas let Sam’s cheek go, turned on the thermometer, and stepped back, watching the thin rod stick pass his cheeks. Sam only kept his head turned away and waited for the thing to beep.

When it did, Cas pulled it out. “That wasn’t so bad. I don’t understand why you are so against all of this.” He said, reading the numbers that appeared. “You have a temperature of 100.6.”

Sam groaned, and Cas turned off the thermometer, placing it on the nightstand. “I will be taking you temperature one more time after your examination is done.” Cas informed. “You may pull your pants back up.”

Sam couldn’t be happier to comply.

Once Sam was done, Cas went back to the other bed to retrieve a small penlight and a stethoscope, which he draped over his shoulders. Goddamnit, Cas looked like an incredibly hot doctor, and Sam felt his cock give an interested twitch.

“Sit up, Sam.” Cas ordered. Sam was slow to obey, but he did. Cas eyed him suspiciously, but let it slide. He turned on the light and shined it in Sam’s eyes, watching reactions. He checked his ears, nose, and mouth before placing it by the thermometer. “I’ll need you to take off your shirt, Sam.” Cas said, lifting the stethoscope off his neck and placing the bits in his ear.

“You’re kidding.” Sam said. If he had to take off his shirt…that meant that the close and personal touching was going to start soon.

“I do not joke when it comes to your health, Sam. I am going to listen to your heart and lungs. Please remove your shirt.” Cas said, patiently. Sam wondered for a split second how much more it would take to get on Cas’ bad side. His cock gave another interested twitch at the thought and Sam figured it was better to play it safe than try to get a boner.

He pulled his shirt off and placed it to the side, watching Cas press the cold metal of the stethoscope to his chest. He shivered and took a deep breath. After a few seconds Cas motioned to let it out and Sam obeyed.

They did this a few more times in different areas in the front and back before Cas was satisfied with the results. Sam was desperately trying to ignore his cock which had decided to start thickening.

“I will need you to lie down Sam. Do not bother putting your shirt back on.” Cas said, putting the stethoscope back around his neck.

Sam silently obeyed, watching Cas lean over him, reaching down and finding the lymph nodes in his neck, pressing and feeling them.

“No irritation?” Cas asked.

“No.” Sam said. Honestly, it was feeling kinda good. Cas’ fingers brushed downwards and he continued feeling the different nodes in Sam’s body. Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling when he realized that if Cas looked any lower, he was going to see the beginning of the bulge in Sam’s pants.

His brain went on red alert and Sam started to panic, heartbeat leaping. He jumped up, away from Cas and his reach, surprising the angel, but almost lost his balance from moving so quickly. He turned and started to head towards the bathroom, planning to get rid of his half hard-on somehow.

“Sam?” Cas called. Sam could hear Cas starting to walk after him, and his speed increased. He was almost to the bathroom…just a few more feet…

Cas was suddenly in front of him, blocking Sam from the entrance. This time, Sam did lose his balance, and the only thing that stopped him from falling down was Cas grabbing him.

 

“Samuel Winchester.” His voice said dangerously low. Sam flinched and felt 2 feet tall compared to Cas right now. “You are in no position to be moving around as quickly as you are. You _will_ overexert yourself and grow even sicker. I do not believe you want that, do you?”

“No.” Sam said, feeling like a child. _Stop acting like a five year old. You are being immature._ Cas’ words ran through Sam’s head.

“What is the matter?” Cas asked firmly, planning to get to the bottom of this.

“I…” Sam said, trying to figure out the words to say. It was the moment of truth, and Sam was speechless. “I…” He flushed and looked away.

Cas eyed Sam, starting from the top and working his way down. His eyes landed on the bulge in the young man’s pants and suddenly, he realized what was going on.

“Hmm, I see.” Cas said, focus on Sam’s hard dick. Sam turned and saw what Cas was staring at, which only made him harder. “Well…we’ll deal with that when we get there. Now, go lie back on the bed, Sam. Before I have to drag you back and tie you down to it.”

Sam wasn’t totally against that idea, it seemed kinda sexy, but he obeyed Cas, who had turned him around and helped walk him back to the bed. Sam lied down and looked up at Cas.

“Now, let’s continue with your exam, shall we?”

Sam nodded and Cas started to manipulate the nodes in Sam’s body, trailing lower. He stopped right at the border of Sam’s pants and for a second, Sam  thought he was going to be safe and Cas move on to another area. He was wrong.

Cas undid his button and zipper, pulling the pants down. The boxers stayed on and Sam was relieved for some protection, even if it did nothing to hide his hard-on. Cas’ hands returned and he started probing again.

 

When he finished, he moved his hands away. “No pain at all, anywhere?”

“No pain Cas.” Sam shook his head. Cas nodded, pleased.

“Good.” His hands drifted up to Sam’s stomach and he began feeling the organs there. Happy with what he felt, he pulled back. “Remove the rest of your clothing.” Cas said.

Sam’s face paled a little. “What?”

“Remove the rest of your clothing.” Cas repeated. Sam still had his boxers on and his pants were down to his thighs. Nervously, Sam did as Cas ordered and he placed the pants and boxers with his shirt. He waited and watched nervously.

Cas turned and picked up a box, blocking the view of it with his body.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Do not be concerned Sam.” Cas said over his shoulder. Sam heard the sound of the cardboard box being ripped open, and then he heard the snap of gloves. His heartbeat started to pick up again and he pressed himself into the bed, wishing he could sink into the ground.

“Cas, where did you learn all of this medical stuff?” Sam asked, trying to get his mind off of what Cas was going to do.

“I have been around for millenniums, Sam. I have watched humankind make advances throughout the years. I have seen how they work. I believe I would learn a trick or two.”

“Oh.” Sam said, watching Cas turn back around. _Fuck, oh fuck. Why does this have to happen to me?_ Cas walked over and took a hold onto Sam’s cock, examining every little thing about it. He stroked it a few times, and even thumbed at the slit, using the penlight to look inside. He had Sam keening underneath him, and Sam was positive he was about to come when Cas drew away, removing the sensation and Sam wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to be feeling.

Cas reached lower and grabbed Sam’s balls, rolling them in his palm and feeling their weight. Without meaning to, Sam humped into Cas’ hand. Cas gave him a look, and Sam flushed again.

Cas moved his hand away and stepped back, taking in all of Sam, who was trembling from everything that Cas had done. “I will need you on your hands and knees, Sam.”

_Oh, god, this is not happening._

“I will be right back.” Cas disappeared into the bathroom, and Sam watched him leave, completely confused. He rolled over and got on his hands and knees, watching his muscles flex and quiver.

He heard Cas walk back out of the bathroom and place something underneath him. He looked down and saw a towel. He didn’t need to be told why Cas put it there.

Cas reached for the lube again and poured some onto his hand, rubbing it around, warming it up a little. His free hand pulled at one of Sam’s cheeks, showing his hole again. Cas pressed down against the hole and sighed.

“Sam, you will need to relax.” Cas said. “Take some deep breaths.”

Sam nodded silently, the only sound in the room was his breathing. Cas put pressure against Sam’s hole again, and it started to slide in. His finger slid all the way and Cas started to lightly thrust. Sam bit his lower lip to keep the moan back.

He had always imagined Cas fucking him with his fingers, but never during a medical exam like this. However, now it was happening, Sam couldn’t see it any other way.

“Cas…” His voice was low, and he was panting.

“It will be alright, Sam.” Cas said soothingly soft. Sam felt another finger get added and he couldn’t stop the soft moan. Then Cas hit his prostate and he yelped. Cas poked and prodded at it, with Sam keening and whimpering underneath him.

He gave one rough thrust, nailing Sam’s prostate, and it had Sam coming with a loud cry. He shot all over the towel, and it took all his strength to not fall on the bed. Cas removed his fingers and Sam looked around wildly, wondering what Cas was doing.

Cas had picked up the bottle of lube again, and was pouring it on something.

Cas turned around and revealed the speculum he had in his hands.

“Wait, Cas…no, I…” Sam began, his voice rough.

“Sam Winchester.” Cas said, looking down at the younger man, who looked completely debauched. Sweat was running down his face and back. “I am examining everything. I would not be doing this if I didn’t believe it would help me assess your situation.” Cas said firmly. “None of this will hurt you. After everything that has happened so far, I am surprised that you are still trying to fight me.”

“S-sorry.” Sam said, looking down.

“It is fine, Sam.” Cas said. He placed the speculum on the nightstand and turned back to the bathroom, returning with a small hand towel, and he began to wipe away the sweat from Sam’s face and back. He crouched down and stared Sam in the eyes, studying him until Sam looked away, embarrassed. “This is more than you being aroused by what’s happening isn’t it?”

Sam nodded, shutting his eyes. His face turned red again, for what seemed like the 100th time.

“This is about you being aroused by _me_ giving you this exam.” Cas said, figuring it out.

Sam gave another nod.

“You have feelings for me? Stronger than just our friendship?”

“Yeah.” Sam said, his voice cracking.

“I see.” Cas said, pausing and thinking about what was happening. “It is alright Sam. I understand, and I am OK with it.” Cas finally said. Sam’s head shot up and over to Cas, completely surprised.

“You’re…you’re serious.” Sam said.

Cas gave a nod and a small smile. “We shall talk about these feelings later, I promise. But for right now, it is time to get you better.” Sam seemed to visibly relax more, and Cas picked up the speculum, going to Sam’s ass, and pulling a cheek away, slowly inserting the speculum.

Sam’s breaths were coming out in pants and whines. Arching an eyebrow, Cas looked around and down at Sam’s cock. It was trying to grow thick again, but too sensitive from the recent orgasm. Cas shook his head slightly and went back to inserting the speculum. When he got it fully in, he started opening it up, and Sam gave a small gasp.

“Are you alright Sam?” Cas asked, stopping immediately, looking over at the man with concerned.

“I’m fine. I’m not used to this.” Sam said. “It doesn’t hurt. Just cold with the air hitting it.”

“Alright. Tell me if it starts to hurt.” Cas said. Sam nodded and Cas continued to open the speculum until he had a good view of the inside. He grabbed the penlight and shined inside, reaching in with a gloved finger and running it around the smooth pink walls. He lightly ran over Sam’s prostate and Sam gave a shudder. “You look healthy, but I believe it would be a good idea if we gave you an enema.”

“Wait…you want to put water in ass?” Sam asked.

“Yes. To make sure everything is clean and to flush out anything bad or gross.” Cas said.

“God.” Sam moaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me Cas.”

“That is not my intention.” Cas responded.

“That’s not what I…never mind.” Sam sighed. “Is…is the enema gonna be next?”

“Yes.” Cas said, beginning to pull out the speculum. When it was fully free he put it on the nightstand and went over to the corner of the room, grabbing the tall lamp, bringing it over by the bed. He tilted Sam the way he wanted, until Sam’s ass was the highest point.

He left with a bag and Sam listened to the water run from the bathroom sink. He let out a nervous breath, and waited, fidgeting around slightly until Cas came back with the bag half filled with warm water.

“Are you ready Sam?” Cas asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sam shrugged.

Cas nodded and draped the bag on the lamp post. He put some lube on his finger and swiped lightly at Sam’s hole. He used the remaining lube on his finger for the nozzle. Then he inserted it into Sam and opened it, watching the water begin to run into Sam.

“It’s so warm.” Sam murmured.

“I know, but this will help, Sam.” Cas said. Cas watched the water slowly drain from the bag into Sam, and Sam whimpered slightly, water filling his up. Cas’ hands were immediately on Sam’s back, rubbing soothing circles. “It’ll be alright Sam. I promise.” Cas said. “I know it’s uncomfortable, but you’ll only need the enema in there for a few minutes, OK? Then you can release it.”

Sam nodded, and knelt into Cas’ touch, whether he realized it or not.

Once the enema had drained into Sam, Cas removed the nozzle and put the empty bag back on the other bed.

“There’s so much water.” Sam groaned.

“You need to hold it Sam.” Cas said.

“But Cas…” Sam began to whine.

Cas turned and picked something up from the pile, bringing it to Sam’s face. It was a short stumpy butt plug. “If you cannot hold it, I will help you hold it.” Cas threatened.

Sam groaned and closed his eyes, focusing on the water in his ass.

 

After 5 minutes, Sam was squirming and begging Cas to let him relieve himself.

“You may use the bathroom and rid yourself of the water.” Cas granted.

“There’s so much water, I don’t think I’ll make it.” Sam groaned. Cas turned and grabbed a bucket, bringing it over to Sam. He knelt Sam down and once Sam’s ass hit the bucket, the water began pouring into it.

Sam sighed in relief and moved away when he was finished emptying the water from his ass. Cas took the bucket, and the used towels and brought them into the bathroom, leaving them there to clean out later.

He moved back to Sam and looked down at the man, who was worn out from everything that had happened.

“Can I sleep?” Sam asked.

“Soon.” Cas said. “I need to check your temperature once more.”

Sam nodded, and obediently moved so Cas had good access to his ass. Cas stuck the thermometer in and turned it on, patiently waiting for the results.

When it beeped he pulled it out, looking at it with a frown.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, seeing his face.

“You’re temperature before was 100.6, correct?” Cas asked.

“Right.” Sam nodded.

“The temperature now reads 102.3.”

“My temp went up?” Sam whined.

“It appears so.” Cas said. “Well, today is the first official day you are sick, so I am not surprised. But I want to make sure your fever does stay down.” He turned to the bed, and grabbed another box, opening it and pulling out the contents.

“What are you gonna give me?” Sam asked.

“A suppository.” Cas said, opening the foil and pulling the bullet shape suppository out. “It’ll help lower your fever.” Cas said.

He pulled at Sam’s cheeks, pressing the small suppository to Sam’s hole, watching it slide in with ease. Cas’ finger sunk in after it, pushing it to where it needed to go. He slide his finger out and once he was positive the suppository wouldn’t come out too, he removed the gloves, placing them with the trash on the nightstand. He helped Sam get his clothes back on and he tucked him into his bed, watching Sam fall asleep quickly. Cas smiled and cleaned up. He got rid of everything he brought and rolled his sleeves back down. He put on his suit vest and coat and sat down on one of the chairs.

He watched the young man sleep soundly, listened to his soft breathing.

Cas smiled, happy that he could help Sam like this. He looked down at his own cock to see it somewhat hard. Cas gasped, looking up at Sam, remembering how Sam said that he did have feelings for him.

Cas had feelings for Sam as well.

 

Dean came back a few hours later. Sam was still asleep and Cas was still watching, only without a hard cock.

That was something he had already taken care of.

“You…you got him to sleep.” Dean said surprised, looking at his sleeping brother, then Cas.

“I did.” Cas nodded. “Sam was a…good patient. He did not cause as much trouble as you claimed.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Dean said, with a disbelieving scoff. “Maybe you should deal with Sam all the times he gets sick from now on.”

Cas didn’t mind that idea, and he was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t mind either.

“I just might.” Cas said, getting up. “Once Sam wakes up, please inform me.”

“Alright. Will do.” Dean nodded, lounging on his bed, looking over at his baby brother. A flutter of wings told Dean that Cas had left and Dean only shrugged.

If Sammy was asleep and happy, then so was he.

Dean turned on the TV, keeping the sound on low so Sam could sleep peacefully.


End file.
